When it s time
by RainbowStarcoin
Summary: Short one shot about Blaine letting THOSE three words slip out accidentally. Set right before Nationals in Season 2. Inspired by the song "When it s time" from Greenday. Lots of fluff.


Please note that English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Blaine and Kurt to do, although I would love to own my personal Kurt to help me select an outfit in the morning.

 **When it´s time**

It was Saturday. One day before Kurt was going to Nationals in New York with his Glee Club, the New Directions. Currently he was packing his things for the week in the city of his dreams. His boyfriend Blaine, being his prep school boy self, had insisted to help him and therefore had driven over from Westerville to the Hudmel household.

"You sure you need so many clothes?" asks Blaine.

"Of course, Blaine. How am I supposed to decide today what I´ll be wearing on Tuesday and besides it´s New York. I need to look my best! Who knows who I´ll be seeing there or most importantly who´ll see me. What if I´ll see Marc Jacobs?" Kurt snaps and gives Blaine his best bitch glare.

"Okay fine babe" Blaine says making Kurt blush. It´s still all so new for them and Kurt still isn´t used to having his boyfriend (!) calling him pet names. "If you insist. Although you could wear a track suit and still be the most beautiful human being alive." the Warbler finishes making Kurt´s face turn even redder.

"You´re cheesy." Kurt says smiling while taking Blaine´s hand and sitting down on the bed. "But I actually kinda like it."

Blaine kisses his boyfriend on the cheek and sighs: "I´m going to miss you, Kurt. A lot. You know these five days will be the longest period of time we´re not going to see each other since we met."

"I´ll miss you too, Blaine." the older boy says sadly.

"But you´ll call me every day?" his boyfriend asks pouting.

"Of course, silly. Of course, I´ll call you." Kurt responds.

"Good." Blaine says smirking leaning in slowly till his lips meet Kurt´s. The kiss is sweet but passionate and sends a warm flow through their body´s. When the urge to breathe becomes inevitable they slowly part their lips and lean their foreheads together their eyes still closed. The only thing audible is the shallow breathing of both boys.

"I love you" Blaine sighs. Their eyes snap open simultaneously. Kurt freezes in his spot with his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. Blaine´s eyes widen in shock. The realization of the impact what he just said could have beginning to dawn on him.

"Kurt… I´m so sorry… I couldn´t… I… I´m so sorry… if this is too early I understand." Kurt opens his mouth to say something but Blaine interrupts him.

"No Kurt you don´t have to say anything. You don´t have to respond to that and you don´t have to say it back… I…" Blaine stammers on, but is interrupted by Kurt´s hand over his mouth.

"Shut up" Kurt says. Then he takes a deep breath: "I love you too, Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt takes his hand form the shorter boy´s mouth. Blaine´s eyes soften. He cups Kurt´s cheeks and captures his mouth in a loving kiss.

"I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I love you. I love you. I love you." Both boys grin at each other goofily.

"I´m glad this is finally said." Kurt says, "Took you long enough."

"I´m sorry, but I was so afraid that you weren´t ready or worse didn´t feel the same way. I didn´t even want to say it right now it just slipped out." his boyfriend responds.

"Well, I´m glad you did…" Kurt says smirking. "I was getting a little worried you didn´t feel the same way I did…"

"I do Kurt. I really love you. I swear from now on I´m going to say it to you every single day of my life. Starting now…" Blaine smirks removing a lonely streak from the older boy's forehead "I love you Kurt. From now on I´ll be saying this every time I want to. I don´t care about all the haters. I want the world to see you with me."

"As long as you really mean it I won´t object. I´m not afraid of them. Not anymore, because we have something they can´t take from us. Our love." Kurt says smiling at the boy in front of him.

"I mean it Kurt I always will. Fearlessly and forever." Blaine says to the love of his life.

In his five days in New York Kurt would get 286 text messages from Blaine. Most of them consisting of only four words: "I love you Kurt"


End file.
